The present invention relates to an adaptor fixture between the outlet of a fuel tank and the feed line from the fuel tank, particularly for fuel tanks containing heating oil.
Industrial and domestic oil heating systems include a storage tank for heating oil which is operatively connected to an oil burner system by a fuel line. The fuel line is connected to an outlet opening either at the bottom wall of the tank or at a side wall of the tank near the bottom wall. After a period of time, sludge and water accumulate at the bottom of the tank. When the sludge and water level reaches the outlet opening of the tank for tanks which have a side opening, sludge and water begins to enter the fuel line. The sludge and water interferes with the efficient operation of the fuel burner and eventually leads to serious damage to various parts of the oil heating system. With respect to bottom feed tanks, water and sludge enters the fuel line essentially at the beginning of use. It is therefore necessary to employ a filter in the fuel line to remove the sludge and water before it reaches the oil burner. A filter is also used for side feed tanks when the water and sludge reaches the outlet of the tank. However, the filter becomes saturated after a relatively short period of time so that sludge and water begins to enter the fuel burner or the free flow of fuel is impaired. This requires frequent servicing of the filter equipment in order to prevent damage to elements of the burner system. Frequent service calls represents a nuisance and an expense to the consumer as well as a constant source of aggravation to the oil dealer.
A partial solution to the problem and sludge accumulation is to remove the sludge and water from the tank. Special pumping equipment is required and must be performed by professional service personal. The process is time consuming and expensive and must be performed when the oil supply in the tank is low. Further, the procedure does not always completely remove sludge and water from the tank. My prior U.S. patent, Parrow et al. No. 4,682,796 of July 28, 1987 shows a fuel line adaptor for a side feed tank which extends the effective life of the tank with respect to the problem of sludge and water buildup at the bottom of the tank. Even this solution to the sludge and oil problem does not completely eliminate the problem. Some states have mandated that sludge and water should not be allowed to accumulate in the fuel tank and have, accordingly, required that the outlet opening of the tank be located at the bottom of the tank. This also means that filters must be used with all the inherent problems associated with the use of filters. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art fuel feeding systems from a fuel tank have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide an adaptor for a fuel line from a fuel tank which prevents sludge and water from being drawn through the fuel line and which enables the water and the sludge to be drained from the tank without contaminating the fuel line.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an adaptor for the fuel line from a fuel tank which eliminates the absolute need of a fuel filter for the sludge and water from the bottom of the fuel tank.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an adaptor for the fuel line from a fuel tank which is simple in construction, relatively inexpensive, easy to install and capable of providing a long life of useful service.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for the fuel line from a fuel tank which has either a bottom outlet opening or a side outlet opening.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.